Dawn of New Beginnigs
by SilverskyLC
Summary: Hi this is a story about four clans based on the warrior cat books. Aspenpool is an ordinary warrior, struggling with the ordinary problems of a clan cat's life until one day, fate rips those closest to her away and she is left depressed, alone, and struggling with the realization that her father she that has never known has decided to come back for her for dark, unknown reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Eight cats slipped through the bushes. Their eyes glowed menacingly as they crouched down in the undergrowth and watched a rabbit trail.

Soon, they heard the pad of paws in the distance. Unsheathing their claws, the waiting cats crouched lower and waited.

Three young cats emerged in the growth. Two tabby toms and a beautiful black she cat barely older than eight moons. They whispered quietly, nervously starting at every noise.

The companions were just about to pass the spot when the crouching cats burst out of the growth.

Screeching, the attackers tackled the two toms. With four against two, it didn't take long to subdue them. When the toms were pinned to the ground and quiet, they turned to the she cat.

The black cat backed away as they advanced noiselessly on her. A pure white tom stepped forward. His muscles flexed under his smooth pelt.

"What's your name." He growled. The black she cat hesitated. The tom hissed.

"Frostmoon." She said nervously, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"And who are the toms?"

"They're my brothers. The bigger one is Rocktail and the younger one is Tigerpelt." The white tom said nothing, only stared at her.

A tabby she cat stepped next to him. "Shadowheart, we should get back to camp before the warriors come."

Shadowheart nodded slowly, then glanced at the two toms. "Take the smaller tom and the she cat. Kill the last one."

The tabby toms started to struggle wildly. Shadowheart faced Frostmoon, who stood frozen in place, staring at him in horror.

"Come." He growled softly. When she didn't move, he nodded to another tom, who lunged forward and grabbed her by the scruff. Frostmoon immediately reared up on her hind legs. The tom growled and dragged her away, followed by Shadowheart.

Frostmoon soon stoped struggling when she found the tom was much stronger than she. When they had gone a couple of tree lengths away, she heard a scream.

Tears welled in her eyes, and her head drooped. That night, as she was being led away by her captors, Frostmoon promised that she would do whatever it took to save Tigerpelt and avenge her brother .

 **Chapter 1**

 _Frostmoon licked the soft fur of her day old kits. The two toms and she cat bounded around the nursery. Two blacks and a tabby grey._

 _Frostmoon sighed heavily, watching her kits race across the nursery._

 _Every day since her capture, she was forced to work for Darkclan. Her brother was trained as a warrior and eventually became a full member of the clan. Frostmoon often watched Tigerpelt with bitterness at how easily he forgot his dead brother and slid into their new life. He used to be a sweet, thoughtful tom. But Darkclan had twisted him into a merciless killer, only living to obey orders and fight._

 _As for herself, Shadowheart had made her his mate, so she was treated with special care. But she often saw the way other captured she cats were treated. Every day Frostmoon repeated her vow to avenge her brother. Tigerpelt was lost to her already._

 _But now that she had kits, Frostmoon wondered if she would ever fulfill her promise. Shadowheart could easily use her kits as a weapon against her._

 _Frostmoon looked up sharply as a cat walked into the nursery. Her kits immediately scrambled to their mother's side and gawked at the burly tom in the entrance of the shelter. For they had never seen their father before._

 _Shadowheart gazed down at his kits. For a moment he didn't speak. Then he looked at Frostmoon._

 _"Did you name them?" He growled. Frostmoon met his gaze only for a moment before looking at the ground._

 _"No." she said. Shadowheart grunted and peered at the kits again._

 _"Name this tom Badgerkit, and this one Ravenkit. I don't care about the she cat. You name her."_

 _Frostmoon growled under her breath. Even though Shadowheart was her mate, she felt no love for him at all. When she had been brought to the clan, he had tried to make her forget her memories of her earlier life, saying that Darkclan was her new home. He had succeeded in crushing her fight, but he could never make her forget her life before Darkclan._

 _Frostmoon gently licked the she cat. "I think she should be called Aspenkit." She said lovingly._

 _Shadowheart snorted. "Whatever. Just tell Brambletooth if you need anything. She will be outside the nursery." He turned and slipped through the soft honey sickle opening._

 _Frostmoon licked her lips and watched Badgerkit pounce on a piece of moss. Suddenly she stood up._

 _"Come here little ones. Mommy is going to take you on an adventure." Frostmoon purred gently. She wasn't going to stay here and let Shadowheart train these kits, her kits, to become Darkclan warriors. She would do whatever it took to get them to a new home. Someplace where cats were trained to be noble but strong._

 _"Mommy is going to take you to a new place." She told her kits. "Where there are lots of cats, and other kits to play with. Wouldn't you like that?"_

 _They nodded happily._

 _"But we have to be quiet and careful, because daddy might not want us to leave." she told them. Aspenkit cocked her head._

 _"Why don't we bring him with us?" She asked. Frostmoon licked her ears gently._

 _"He doesn't like to travel. Now I will be right back, and then we can go." She slipped out of the nursery. Brambletooth was waiting just outside the entrance._

 _"Hello Frostmoon. Is there something you need?" She asked quietly._

 _"Could you go outside camp and see if you can find me.. um... some... er... honey?" Frostmoon stammered._

 _Brambletooth squinted quizzically but only said, "Okay."_

 _Frostmoon watched her pad out of the camp and into the forest. Then she turned and beckoned to the kits, who tumbled out of the nursery. They followed her under a bush and quietly waited for her next move._

 _Frostmoon peered out and spotted no more than a dozen cats lounging around the camp. She decided to escape through the hole in the bramble wall._

 _Slipping quietly through the shadows, Frostmoon and her kits managed to squeeze through the hole._

 _The kits stayed close to her side as they traveled through the dark trees. Frostmoon kept a sharp lookout for other cats, hoping that they could escape without and commotion. She should have known better._

 _A patrol of six warriors appeared around a clump of trees. Shadowheart was at the head._

 _Frostmoon hissed and braced herself in front of her kits. Her hackles rose threateningly._

 _"Mommy is going to distract them while you run away darlings. Go and keep running until you find nice cats to take care of you okay?" She whispered. The kits looked around confusedly._

 _Shadowheart growled. "Frostmoon? What are you doing out of the nursery with our kits?"_

 _For the first time in her life Frostmoon met his gaze squarely. "I am leaving. We are going to another clan where capturing other cats is commonly known to be evil. Where my kits will be safe from their father."_

 _She could tell Shadowheart was fighting back his temper._

 _"Go back to the nursery. Darkclan has taken care of you and if you go off now, dangers you have never dreamed of will challenge you." He said softly._

 _"Darkclan has ruined me and my brother's lives. I won't let you ruin my kits' lives also."_

 _Shadowheart snarled and launched himself across the clearing towards the kits. Frostmoon shoved them away and he collided into her. Screeching, the black and white pelts rolled across the ground._

 _Meanwhile, the rest of the patrol slowly circled the two cats, oblivious of the three kits huddled under a pine tree._

 _"Run! Run to another place!" Frostmoon shrieked to her kits as Shadowheart pummeled her back with his sharp claws._

 _Aspenkit turned and dashed away, closely followed by her brothers._

 _When Frostmoon was sure that her kits were gone, she snarled and attacked Shadowheart with all of her strength, determined to distract him long enough for Aspenkit, Badgerkit, and Ravenkit to escape._

 _Shadowheart brought down his sharp claw towards her throat..._

Aspenpool leapt to her feet. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she could still see her mother's last gasp of fear. Frostmoon had died protecting her kits. But that was all eight seasons ago.

Now Aspenpool was a warrior in Boulderclan. They had welcomed her and her brothers so many moons ago when they were kits; taught her to hunt, fight and survive until she was ready to become a warrior.

Badgerfang stirred next to her. "Aspenpool? What are you doing?" He asked.

Aspenpool shook her head. "Sorry, just had a bad dream." She whispered.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Aspenpool gingerly stepped out of her nest and padded out of the den. It was a sunny morning with cheerful white clouds drifting across the sky.

Across the clearing, a handsome black and white tom not much older than Aspenpool lounged talking to a black she-cat.

"Hi Windstrike, hi Bluewhisper!" Aspenpool purred as she joined them. Windstrike glanced up and smiled.

"Hi Aspenpool! Want to join us?" He asked invitingly.

Aspenpool opened her mouth to reply when a hiss made her spin around.

Stormclaw, a grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes glared at Aspenpool. She winced slightly. The aggressive tom was the only cat who objected strongly to her siblings and she staying in the clan.

"Windstrike, you shouldn't be laying around when the elders need prey. Go join a patrol! And Bluewhisper, I think Oakheart wanted to see you." Stormclaw growled.

Windstrike brushed Aspenpool's fur supportively as he trotted away to find a hunting patrol. When both of them had left, Aspenpool sat down.

"Is there something you need Stormclaw?" She asked warily.

The brown tom bared his teeth. "Lionstar ordered me to gather a patrol and scout the thunderpath. There are stale scents of Willowclan trespassers and he wants to make sure they don't cross the boundary."

Aspenpool shrugged. "Okay so who else is coming?" She thought she saw a flash of something appear in Stormclaw's eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"Well, I think it would be better to keep the patrol small so let's bring Badgerfang and Ravenwing. Go wake them up." He meowed.

Aspenpool narrowed her eyes but obediently turned and slipped into the warriors' den. She nudged the sleeping toms awake.

"Argh, Aspenpool what're you doing? It's barely even sunup yet!" Ravenwing growled.

Aspenpool sat back. "Stormclaw is taking us on a patrol to the thunderpath. So get up before I drag you through the dirt corner."

Her two brothers hauled themselves to their feet and followed her bleary eyed into the clearing.

Stormclaw was waiting for them at the entrance of the camp, along with his strong muscled brother, Darkshadow. Aspenpool felt a flicker of unease at the two dark warriors. Quickly pushing the feeling aside, Aspenpool forced herself to smile and asked why Darkshadow was coming with them.

"That's my own business. Not hurry up, we don't have all day." Stormclaw said coldly.

— Hey everyone thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know if you have any tips or corrections! Next chapter will be coming soon—


	2. Chapter 2

They slipped through the bramble opening and raced across the forest floor.

Aspenpool felt that something horrible was about to happen. The damp morning forest seemed to press against Aspenpool's heart, making it beat wildly. Every noise made her shy away, even the flutter of some finches.

"What's wrong Aspenpool?" Ravenwing asked concernedly from besides her. He never got an answer.

Before Aspenpool could even open her mouth to reply, three dogs burst out of the trees, saliva dripping from their gaping jaws.

Aspenpool shrieked and came to a dead stop, wildly scrabbling for a foothold on the wet leaves.

One of the dogs, pounced onto Badgerfang, pinning him to the ground. He howled as the dog tore clumps of fur out with his powerful legs.

Aspenpool gasped in shock as a huge weight slammed her to the ground, pressing against her spine. She felt the hot breath of the giant dog flatten her fur as it leaned down to grasp her throat.

Suddenly, the weight disappeared as Ravenwing barreled into the beast, knocking it off of her.

Aspenpool scrambled to her feet. Stormclaw and Darkshadow were nowhere to be seen. Aspenpool only hoped that they had gone back for reinforcements. Ravenwing was backed up against a thick clump of brambles, jabbing at two growling dogs. Aspenpool started to go help him when an ear splitting yowl stopped her in her tracks.

Whirling around, Aspenpool's eyes stretched wide as she glimpsed Badgerfang crumple to the ground, his belly gushing blood.

"Badgerfang!" Aspenpool dove forward, ignoring the branches ripping at her pelt and slid to a stop at her brother's side. His eyes were glazed and dull, and his flanks weren't moving.

One of the dogs padded forward, his eyes seething with hate. Aspenpool faced it, ready to shred it into bits.

Snarling, she leapt forward, slicing her claws across its snout. The dog yelped in pain and stumbled backward, but Aspenpool swerved in back of it and sunk her teeth into its back leg.

The dog howled and shook her loose, racing away into the trees. Aspenpool didn't have time to savor her victory.

"Aspenpool!" Ravenwing screamed as he fended against the remaining two dogs.

Aspenpool snarled and raced to his side, swiping her claws against their tough skin.

One dog snapped dangerously close to her leg, and she backed away, hissing. It followed, snapping and barking until Aspenpool was forced away from her brother and backed up against a large ring of trees.

She stopped, her sides matted with blood and sweat. The dog eyed her smugly, like he knew that she was finished already. Aspenpool straitened, ready to start her journey to Skyclan, when a yowl interrupted her thoughts.

"Aspenpool!" Windstrike leapt out from the bushes and lunged at the snarling dog. He raked its sides and sank his teeth into its foreleg.

Aspenpool almost laughed in relief when more warriors poured into the scene.

Winterpelt, Foxtooth, and Snakefoot leapt onto Aspenpool's attacker and Mistclaw and Flowereye pelted to where Ravenwing stood fighting. Windstrike turned and dashed over to Aspenpool.

He started licking her shoulder. "Are you okay? Thank goodness Stormclaw sent me on this hunting patrol. We heard you fighting from the abandoned twoleg nest and came right away."

Aspenpool leaned into his shoulder, soaking up his warmth. "Badgerfang is dead. The dogs came out of nowhere." She said wearily.

Besides her, Windstrike stiffened. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

Aspenpool didn't rely, only buried her face into his soft fur. It felt good to have someone to lean on.

Windstrike nudged her gently. "Let's get back to camp. The patrol almost is finished driving the dogs away and you need to see Sweetberry."

Aspenpool didn't resist and he led her away into the trees. They limped along until finally emerging in the camp.

"Sweetberry!" Windstrike called. "Aspenpool is hurt!" The brown she-cat came hurrying out of the medicine den, a clump of leaves in her jaws.

Aspenpool sank to the ground in relief as Sweetberry attended to her wounds, rubbing paste into the cuts.

Other cats gathered around her, murmuring quietly and staring at the long gashes in her side.

"Those are dog bites!" Beachpelt exclaimed.

Aspenpool nodded. Suddenly, she was extremely sleepy. Leaning on Windstrike, she dozed off into a dream...

 _Aspenpool looked around the clearing. No one else was there except her. The wind rustled softly through the oak trees, stirring up the leaves._

 _Wait, oak? Aspenpool thought. There were no oak trees in Boulderclan forests._

 _A small pool reflected the moonlight and seemed to shine with all the brilliance of the stars. Wind stirred up rippled on the smooth surface._

 _Aspenpool padded towards the pool and looked into the reflection. To her suprise, she didn't see the reflection of a eight season old cat. Instead, a kit gazed back at her. It was a beautiful she-cat with black ears and silver fur. Her green eyes seemed to call to Aspenpool, whispering the future..._

"Wait!" Aspenpool leapt to her feet, and banged her head against the stone ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she looked around. She was only in the medicine cave, in a makeshift nest made of moss.

Shaking the dust from her fur, Aspenpool gingerly stepped out of the nest. Her cuts weren't throbbing, so she padded out of the cave.

Aspenpool nearly collided with Windstrike as he ducked to enter the cave.

"Oh! Oh hi Aspenpool. I was just coming to check on you, you know, to see if, I mean how you, or whether you were okay." Windstrike said quickly.

Aspenpool purred amusedly. The black and white tom was tripping over his words in an attempt to dignify himself.

"Aspenpool!" A shout interrupted Windstrike from his awkward excuses. Oakheart bounded across the clearing towards the two friends.

"Are you all right?" He asked Aspenpool as she sat down. His eyes gleamed with worry and something else Aspenpool couldn't identify.

She nodded, aware of Windstrike's bristling fur. What was wrong with him?

Oakheart smiled. "Well, I thought that if you were feeling fine, then maybe we could go hunting together. I need to talk to you about something."

Aspenpool glanced over at Windstrike, who looked like a tree for all of the expressions on his face.

"Do you want to come?" She ventured. There was a pause before Oakheart put in, "Oh, actually, I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Oh," Aspenpool said slowly. "Sure. I'll see you later Windstrike."

The black and white tom didn't reply as she and Oakheart slipped out through the tunnel.

Oakheart swerved to the left and headed for the lake. Aspenpool followed, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through her fur. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, and the sky was a beautiful red and orange.

Oakheart skidded to a stop besides the glittering lake, panting from the run. The sun turned his coat a sort of red color.

Aspenpool padded to his side, wondering why they weren't hunting.

Oakheart suddenly turned to her. Urgency and need reflected in his eyes.

"Aspenpool, I... I didn't bring you out here to hunt with me." He said softly so that she had to strain her ears to listen.

"I wanted to ask you something. Will you... do you want to have kits one day?"

Aspenpool blinked in surprise. "Um, well... I suppose so. Yes." The image of the silver kit in her dream flashed into her mind.

Oakheart turned away from her towards the sunset. He closed his eyes and breathed in a beep breath.

"Aspenpool... would you mother my kits?" He asked gently.

Aspenpool nearly fell down in surprise. Mother his kits! That meant...

"You want to be my mate?" She asked disbelievingly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood rushed to her ears.

Oakheart faced her again. "Yes. That's what I mean." He said firmly.

Aspenpool slowly turned to look at the sun that just dipped under the mountain peaks. Her dream flashed back into her mind. The silver kit. Hers and Oakheart? The wind swaying the oak trees. The _oak_ trees. Skyclan had given her a vision. The wind rustling through the oak trees...

 _Wait._ The _wind._ Wind stirring up the pool. Wind. Pool. Oak. Windstrike, Aspenpool, and Oakheart.

Aspenpool dipped her head, dizziness making the world spin. Did she love Oakheart? Did she love Windstrike?

Shakily drawing a breath, she opened her mouth to reply, when a small movement caught her eye.

A small kit bounded out of the forest. Her fur was silver grey, and her paws and ears were black. It was the same kit from her dream. The kit leapt onto a small branch of a oak tree, and drew back with a small yelp. A long splinter hung from her paw, and it was bleeding.

Aspenpool watched in amazement as the wind picked up, swirling around the silver kit. It seemed to take the form of a cat, which grasped the splinter in the kit's paw in his mouth, and gently tugged it free.

Then both the wind cat and the kit turned to look at Aspenpool. She blinked, and then they were gone.

"Aspenpool?" Aspenpool nearly jumped when Oakheart spoke.

"Oh, sorry. I... I'm sorry Oakheart. I don't think being together would turn out. I have different goals than you. But there are different cats who would always be there to support your ambitions in life, if you know what I mean." She said.

Oakheart bowed his head. "I understand. I'm sorry that we won't be together though. Let's get back to camp."

They turned and slowly padded into the forest, this time much less energetic and enthusiastic than before.

When they entered camp, Oakheart immediately peeled away from her side and joined Bluewhisper, who was lying in a corner eating a mouse.

Aspenpool watched him go, wondering if she had made the right decision.

Sighing, she turned and slipped into the warriors' den, hoping for a good nights rest. The whole surprise had almost made her forget about Badgerfang, but now that she was safely curled up in her nest, the images came pouring in.


	3. Chapter 3

_The silver kit was back. This time, two other toms were with it. One was pure white, with scars all over his body. The other was black and white._

Windstrike? _Aspenpool thought curiously. The two toms were facing off, with the kit huddled in the middle. Claws unsheathed, the white tom lunged to snatch the helpless kit, but Windstrike reared up on hind legs and slammed the tom to the ground. Picking up the silver kit in his jaws, he raced away from his enemy, plunging into an oak tree forest._

 _The white tom slowly got to his feet and stared after Windstrike. Then, lifting up his head, he yowled, "The forest and Aspenpool are mine!"_

Aspenpool's head shot up. Her heart was beating wildly and she could almost see the white tom turn his black eyes directly towards her.

Shaking her head to clear the memories, Aspenpool turned and padded out of the den. A gentle rain was falling, turning the ground to mud.

Aspenpool picked up a large jay from the prey pile, and trotted over to where Windstrike and Flowereye lay grooming each other.

"Hey guys, wanna share with me?" Aspenpool asked as she dropped the bird in front of them.

Flowereye smiled invitingly but Windstrike quickly put in, "Why don't you go share with Oakheart?"

Aspenpool felt her ears turn hot and she snapped, "Well if I'm not good enough for you, then I'll just go eat it by myself!"

Stomping away, her anger dissolved and she scolded herself silently. Deciding to make it up to him later, she went to check on Ravenwing. He was asleep in the warriors' den with long gashes running down his sides.

"Ravenwing. Ravenwing!" She hissed. The black tom stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Aspenpool?" He murmured, "I had the weirdest dream. There was a wood, and a white cat, and a kit."

Aspenpool stiffened, thinking about _her_ dreams. She was half tempted to tell him about them, but instead said, "Let's go into the into the forest to grieve for Badgerfang."

The two sibling stared at one another for a second in silence, grief reflecting in their eyes.

"Okay, but lets only take a short time. I wanted to go on a border patrol." He meowed.

Shaking the moss from his fur, Ravenwing stepped out from his nest and they emerged from the warriors' den. The rain was still falling, reflecting the mood of the brother and sister.

They padded through the woods until they arrived at the spot where Badgerfang had been buried the night before.

Kneeling down in the wet mud, Aspenpool rested her muzzle on the ground and closed her eyes. Sorrow and despair washed over her like a tidal wave.

Sighing, Aspenpool drifted into a dream. She was laying in a green meadow with white balls of clouds overhead and the rustling of prey nearby.

Paw steps made her whirl around. A black tom stood watching Aspenpool with sad eyes.

"It's good to see you Aspenpool." He meowed.

"Badgerfang? Are you in Skyclan right now?" She asked.

Badgerfang laughed. "We both are." He answered. Aspenpool stiffened.

"Does that mean I'm dead?" She half joked. Instead of laughing again, Badgerfang frowned.

"No, but you are in great danger. Very soon, two terrible things will happen. But you are strong. If you have someone to guide you, then you will prosper. Now I have to leave, for the time of your great test is coming. Be strong Aspenpool." His outline blurred.

Aspenpool padded up to her brother and touched his nose goodby.

Aspenpool jerked her head up. A fat drop of water splashed onto her nose. She was back in the forest, looking down at the still soft soil where Badgerfang lay. Joy and sorrow mixed in her chest.

Ravenwing wasn't there. _Maybe he went to make dirt_ , Aspenpool thought.

"Ravenwing, Ravenwing!" She shouted. There was no reply except the twittering of the birds.

Aspenpool's tail twitched, and she nervously kneaded the ground. Would he just leave her by herself?

Aspenpool decided to go looking for him. Bending her neck, she sniffed the last place she had seen him stand. A faint scent drifted from the spot. She followed it behind a clump of holly bushes. There, she found a scrap of his black fur hanging on a low hanging branch. Her worries began to increase as she followed the faint trail to a small clearing.

Looking around, Aspenpool opened her mouth to call for her brother again then froze. A piercing shriek sprang from her lips.

Laying in a broken heap under a small tree, Ravenwing's body twisted in a strange angle.

Aspenpool stared in utmost horror and loathing at her second brother's dead body, then turned and dashed away. The trees sped by in a blur and in seemingly no time at all, she arrived at camp.

Bursting through the tunnel, Aspenpool screamed in rage and pain and dread. The eyes of every cat in the clearing turned towards her as she whipped around, her eyes so wide, you could see the whites in them.

Windstrike was suddenly at her side. "Aspenpool what's wrong?" He asked, alarm etched in his mew.

Suddenly, the awful weight of the truth struck her, and Aspenpool's legs buckled. She collapsed to the ground.

"Ravenwing is dead. Badgerfang is dead. They're all gone. No one is left." She whispered hoarsely.

The world seemed black in Aspenpool's eyes, and her mind seemed to swirl around two sentences.

Her brothers were dead. She was all alone.

•••

Opening her eyes, Aspenpool gasped. She was kneeling on green grass, in a meadow full of sunshine and bird songs. The bushes rustled behind her and a she-cat as black as the new moon emerged, her soft eyes smiling just as much as her mouth.

Aspenpool choked. Tears flooded her eyes as she whispered, "Mother?"

Frostmoon purred gently. "You've grown so beautiful Aspenpool. So strong."

Aspenpool looked down. She certainly didn't _feel_ strong. If she was strong, she should have been able to save Badgerfang and Ravenwing.

Frostmoon tilted her head at Aspenpool.

"I know that times are rough right now, and they will get even rougher. But remember that there is always someone who cares for you, and will stand for you no matter what the danger." Frostmoon's outline started to fade, and so did the forest.

"No, wait!" Aspenpool shouted, scrambling to her feet. "I have so many questions, and no one has any answers."

Just as Frostmoon disappeared completely, she whispered, "Beware the Claws of the Storm. Beware your father."

Aspenpool clawed at the ground, trying to keep the scene there, to keep Frostmoon from leaving, but her paws sliced empty air, and she drifted into deep sleep.

Aspenpool slowly stretched open her eyes. Thin shafts of sunlight lay in patches on her pelt.

She was back in the medicine den. This time, she wasn't alone. In the back of the cave, Sweetberry was busy tidying some herbs.

"Sweetberry!" Aspenpool croaked, her throat parched as dry sand.

The brown she-cat whirled around. Surprise glistened in her eyes.

"Aspenpool! You're awake!" She said. Dipping a piece of moss into a small pool in the cave, she carried it to Aspenpool, who lapped at the water soaked plant greedily.

"How do you feel?" Sweetberry asked nervously. Aspenpool shrugged.

"Just hungry really. What happened?" She asked. Sweetberry's eyes darkened.

"After you came back to camp, you seemed to fall into a sort of trance, not speaking and staring strait ahead. We didn't know what happened. Beachpelt and Mistclaw followed your scent back to Ravenwing. I'm really sorry." She murmured.

Aspenpool flinched. "What happened then?"

"Lionstar said that the only thing we could do was to keep you in the medicine den until you either came out of your trance or..." Sweetberry trailed off.

"What did they do about Ravenwing?" Aspenpool asked, not wanting to go any further in the subject.

Sweetberry looked puzzled. "Nothing really. Some of his closest friends buried him, but Lionstar didn't say anything about trying to find his murderer."

Aspenpool was about to ask another question when Windstrike entered the small den. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Aspenpool! You're awake!" He purred, waving his tail like a kit.

They both started talking at once.

"Windstrike, I'm sorry for being mean to you when I wanted to share with you."

"Aspenpool, I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day."

They looked at one another for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Well, I guess we both learned a lesson here." Aspenpool teased good naturally.

Windstrike started to explain himself as they walked over to the prey pile and picked out a squirrel to share.

"I guess I was acting weird because I heard about Oakheart and you." He meowed.

Aspenpool stiffened but Windstrike didn't seem to notice.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with you two being to-together but..." Windstrike seemed to be having difficulty speaking. His face had twisted in a odd way like when someone is trying to hide their emotions.

"Windstrike." Aspenpool cut him off and turned to face him, her eyes blazing. "Oakheart and I are not together. I'm not the right cat for him." She meowed.

Windstrike stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"But you two went... Oakheart said he... and I thought-" Windstrike stammered.

Aspenpool laughed gently. "He did ask me to be his... you know. But I had a vision."

Windstrike's eyes widened. "Really? I thought only medicine cats had visions!" He gasped.

Aspenpool shrugged. "I'll tell you about it another time. But right now I'm gonna eat the biggest rabbit I can find. I'm so hungry!"

"I'll share with you. I didn't eat this morning." Windstrike purred as the two padded over to the prey pile.

They picked out a plump rabbit and sat down under a holly bush with wide spreading branches.

Gulping down the rabbit in large bites, Aspenpool glanced at Windstrike out of the corner of her eye. Was this the cat that Skyclan had meant for her to be with?


End file.
